


Lessons

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, storyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: Vin and Ezra are giving Chris a headache.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago in storyboard format using screen caps.

  
  



End file.
